


Touch

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Worship, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan is home alone, and decides to go au naturale. It would be all fine and dandy, but then he gets a little drunk. A couple pictures, a few texts, and a surprising phone call changes everything.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this happened. Planned to write just short pure smut (semi-requested), but then it turned into smut and love...I apparently can't help myself when D&P are involved.

Phil was out, and Dan was home alone finally for the first time in days. Phil was going to the Isle of Man for his father’s birthday and so was going to be gone for almost a week. Dan was glad, he had needed some time to himself. 

He stripped off and paraded around the apartment buck naked. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee then went into the lounge and turned on the TV. He sipped his drink and played idly with his dick as he watched some decorating show Phil liked. He rolled his eyes at himself and turned off the TV. 

Instead he turned on his music and hopped around to the beat. He wasn’t much of a dancer, but he just wanted to move around naked in his own home, free as a god damned bird. He laughed to himself as he thrust his hips forward and back, his dick swinging to the beat. 

A while later he took a shower the door wide open, he masterbated making as much noise as he wanted, maybe even more so, just because he could. He stroked his shaft with one hand, and fingered himself a little with the other. Yeah that felt fucking amazing. 

When he was done he washed off, dried himself with the towel, then threw it on the floor and walked out into the lounge again. Yes. This was good. Phil was gone, and Dan could let it all hang out. 

He flopped down on the couch, legs spread wide, his balls resting on the cushion. He smirked thinking that this was Phil’s spot and he was defiling it just a little. What would Phil say if he new Dan was naked all over the place. He chuckled and picked up the PS4 controller and turned on a game. 

He played for a while before he decide to make something to eat. He was ravenous since he hadn’t eaten anything yet, distracted by his own nudity. He ate standing at the counter, then left the plate sit there as he turned to go back to his game. This time he wiggled his ass a little in the spot laughing as he did so. He played for about an hour before he decided to go over to his desk and do some editing. 

He contemplated tweeting he was editing the next DAPG video in the buff, but decided against it. The fallout would be hilarious though, he loved to tease his fans. After he was done and happy with the final result he sent it to Phil for final approval. He looked out the window, it was dark outside. 

Dinner consisted of leftover take out since he didn’t want to order anything new, once again eating while standing in the kitchen. In the fridge was an open bottle of wine Phil had used to make dinner a couple nights before, and so he decided to finish it off. After the wine he moved to the three beers that had been at the back of the fridge for almost a month. What the hell, why not. He turned on the music again and scrolled through tumblr while he drank, getting more and more tipsy. 

He finished the beers and remembered the good tequila Phil had given him for a birthday present a few months ago. He poured himself a shot, then put a few ice cubes in a glass and poured himself a few fingers of it. He was good and drunk by the time he finished it. He giggled to himself, looking down at his nakedness. 

He picked up his phone and texted Phil. 

Dan: Gues what

Phil: What?

Dan: My bals ar one youre spott.

Phil: WHAT?

Dan: My balls are on you sot

Phil: Are you drunk?

Dan: Maube 

Phil: I will take that as a yes. 

Dan:Im naked 

Phil: Why are you telling me this?

Dan: CAuse im on you spry 

Phil: Go to bed, I have no idea what you are talking about. 

Dan giggled. He decided he would show Phil what he meant. He opened his camera on his phone and took a picture then sent it to Phil without looking at it. A few moments passed and his phone vibrated with and incoming text. 

Phil: What is that? 

Dan: My balls. THeyr one you spt 

Phil: Jesus. Why did you send me a picture of your balls? Dan go to bed, please. 

Dan:Think i wil. Balls in yr bd? 

Phil: Did you just ask if I want your balls in my bed? If it was, no. I do not want your balls in my bed. I don’t want you in my bed. 

Dan:Rood. 

Phil: Go to bed, in your own bed. You’re going to hate yourself tomorrow. Lol

Dan: hand on. He re

Dan laughed and opened his camera again, and took a selfie his arm high enough, and far enough away to get his entire upper half and part of his legs. Then sent it to Phil. 

Phil: Jesus Dan. What are you doing?

Dan: AM nood cause you not her 

Phil: What? Her who? Dan go to bed. Do not take anymore pictures. 

Dan not liking being told what to do, took another picture, this time he sat on his knees, facing the back of the couch his ass perked up in the air. He put his arm back and took a picture, then sent it to Phil. 

Phil: Jesus christ. How much did you drink? GO TO BED!

Dan: Yor not the bsos of me! 

Phil: Please tell me I am the only person you are texting right now

Dan: Who els shurld i test 

Phil: Oh god. Don’t text anyone else. Dan seriously you are very drunk, you will hate that you sent these pictures even to me. 

Dan: Im gon to bed nw.

Phil: Good. Night Dan. 

Dan swayed as he walked down the hall. He smirked and walked into Phil’s room. 

Dan:Nigh phio mt balks are in you bed npw

Phil called him then, enough was enough. Dan answered, smiling. “Hi Phioo” He sing songed. 

“Dan what the hell are you doing?” 

“Nothin yet, keep talking and I might do something.”

“Seriously, what is up with you? I leave for not even a whole day and you have lost it. Where are you?” 

“M’in your bed.”

“Why?” 

“Cause it smells like you.” 

“Okay….” Phil sighed. “What are you wearing.” 

“Absolutely nothing.” Dan said, running his free hand down his body. “Have been naked since I woke up.” 

“Why?” 

“Cause you were gone finally, and I wanted to.” Dan said exasperated. “Can’t do it when you're here now can I?” He played with his dick as he talked, it wasn’t hard, but it felt nice.

“So what? You want to be naked all the time, but can’t when I’m there?”

“No, but thought it would be fun.” 

“Uh-huh…” 

“It has been. But now I’m drunk and miss you and want you back here.”

“Why?” 

“Phil…” Dan whispered into the phone, “Phil...I’m naked. Would you like to see?” 

“No thanks.” 

“Ouch.” 

“I mean...I guess I wouldn’t mind but I don’t actively want to see you naked.” 

“You don’t?” Dan said, his cock starting to harden. “I want to see you naked a lot.”

“You what? I think you’re just really drunk right now Dan. You really don’t want to see me naked.”

“I do. Really. Right now I am picturing you naked and am touching myself.” 

“Jesus.”

“What about him?” Dan asked. 

“Not actually Jesus, I was just...it doesn’t matter. I don’t know how much you drank tonight, but it was definitely too much.” Phil said. 

“Phil if I was naked in front of you, what would you do to me?” Dan said, stroking himself.

“Give you a towel.” 

“What if I was touching myself like I am now? Would you give me something else?” 

“Oh my god, Dan. Seriously. This is...you would not be saying any of this if you weren’t drunk. I think it’s time to hang up. Please just go to sleep.” Phil sighed. 

“But Phil, I’m hard and horny. Do you have any lube in here?” Dan asked. Phil heard movement and rustling sheets. 

“Dan! Don’t go through my drawers!” 

“Oh, you have lube...and something else…” Dan said, his hand wrapping around a thick dildo. 

“Dan, what are you doing?” 

“Right now I am looking at this lovely toy you have, thinking about if it the same size as you. How do you compare to this?” 

“Dan. Please put it away, and go to sleep.” 

“No I think I am going to enjoy this, Philly.” Dan said, Phil heard the telltale sound of the lube bottle snapping open. 

“Dan...what are you doing?” 

“I think you know what I am doing Phil.” 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“I’m horny remember.” Dan said, “You didn’t answer my question before.” 

“What question?”

“Are you bigger or smaller than this?” 

“Dan….please.” Phil whined, he was starting to get hard and he really didn’t want to. Dan would never be doing this if he wasn’t drunk. 

“Mmm yes Phil? I like it when you beg.”

“Jesus.” 

“Why do you keep talking about him when I am about to fuck myself with your dildo?” Dan asked sincerely. 

“I am not talking about Jesus…” Phil sighed. “I am...I just have no words.” 

“Moan then.” Dan suggested helpfully. 

“I am not going to moan.” 

“Too bad, would quite like to hear you moan.” Dan said, then moaned himself as he pushed the toy into himself. Phil’s cock jumping in his pyjama pants. 

“Dan, please stop this.” Phil said, palming himself. 

“Mmm but it feels so good Phil. Keep talking to me, it helps me imagine this is you right now.” Dan moaned again as he pushed the toy in and out of himself. 

“Dan, please.” Phil whined.

“Yeah, like that.” Dan sighed. “Feels so good…”

“Dan really...I do not...I am going to hang up. Night Dan.” Phil hung up palming himself again. 

Dan continued as if Phil had not just hung up and dropped the phone so he could stroke himself as he used the dildo. He moved faster and faster and soon came over himself, moaning Phil’s name. He let the toy drop and rolled over not even cleaning himself before he fell asleep. 

______

 

Dan woke with a splitting headache in a pool of drool. “Ugh god...what the fuck did I do?” He said to himself as he pressed his hand to his forehead. “Jesus, how much did I drink?” He then noticed he was in Phil’s room, in his bed. “What the fuck?” He moved, and his leg brushed up against something under the duvet. He looked and saw the dildo, his eyes went wide. 

He then noticed his phone in the bed next to him. He picked it up; dead. He got up, noticing that there were obvious white stains on the sheets. He picked up the toy and walked into the bathroom. Looking at himself he cringed, his hair was a mess, his eyes bloodshot, and sheet wrinkles on one cheek. He turned on the shower and as the water warmed up he picked up the dildo and looked at it. He knew it wasn’t his, “What the actual fuck did I do last night?” He washed it in the sink, then climbed in the shower.

After he was done he went back into Phil’s room and stripped the bed, needing to wash the sheets. As he pulled them off the bed, the lube fell out and hit the floor. He picked it up and put it on the bedside table. He put the sheets in the washer, and plugged in his phone. While he waited for his phone to charge a little he, made coffee and a bowl of cereal. He ate in the kitchen, then cleaned up. He put the sheets in the dryer and watched some TV until they were dry, then went to Phil’s room and made the bed.

His head was feeling a little better, as he turned on his phone. He texted Phil. 

Dan: Morning, how’s the isle?

Phil: Good. How are you feeling this morning?

Dan: Like shite. Hungover af. 

Phil: I bet. 

Dan: Why do you say that?

Phil: You were really drunk last night. 

Dan: How do you know?

Phil: Umm you don’t remember?

Dan: No. Did I do something?

Phil: Umm yeah….

Dan scrolled up through his texts, and nearly dropped his phone. “Shit..shit...shit!” He said as he saw the pictures and the texts. He groaned…

Dan: Shit Phil! I’m sorry! 

Phil: Yeah…

Dan: I don’t know what that was. 

Phil: Yeah. I was a little bit thrown...then talking on the phone...I’m not sure what to think actually.

Dan: WE TALKED ON THE PHONE!!???

Phil: Yeah. 

Dan: What did I say?

Phil: If you don’t remember, I am not going to tell you. I think you wouldn’t want me to repeat it. 

Dan: Shit. 

Phil: Try not to get that drunk tonight, I don’t think I can handle it. 

Dan: Never drinking again tyvm. 

Phil: Probably for the best. 

Dan decided to get dressed, he pulled on some pyjama pants and a hoodie then walked into the lounge. He lay back on the couch, and turned on the tv. He dozed off and on while a show played automatically on his netflix. Finally he woke up, the screen asking if he would like to continue watching. No. He turned it off and went to his desk to play a little bit of his RPG. Hours passed, the sun setting and his stomach growling. He ordered pizza and a half hour later he was eating it on the couch, watching a sad movie. 

Putting the leftover pizza in the fridge he needed to use the bathroom. Taking his phone with him he played a game on his phone as he sat. Mid turn his phone vibrated with a text. 

Phil: What are you up to?

Dan: Nothing. You? 

Phil: Just got home from the restaurant. 

Dan: Oh. Tell your Dad happy birthday from me. 

Phil: Don’t want to talk to him right now. 

Dan: Why not did you get in a fight or something?

Phil: No. I’m hard. 

Dan stared at the text for a minute in shock. What the fuck was happening. He finished what he was doing and flushed the toilet then washed his hands. He picked up his phone again.

Dan: Phil?

Phil: Yes Danny?

Dan: How much did you drink with dinner?

Phil: A lot.

Dan: Okay…

Phil: Dan...did you get off in my bed last night?

Dan: Phil, this...i think you should go to bed. 

Phil: Would like it better if you were here. I like it when you come here, we sleep in the same bed, I could touch you like you wanted me to last night.

Dan: Okay...ummm i think you should forget about that and just go to sleep. 

Phil: Can’t sleep, I’m too hard. 

Dan: Phil, please just go to sleep. 

His phone started to play Phil’s ringtone. “Fuck” He said to himself and let it ring. Phil called two more times, before he finally decided to answer. “Phil, you should really go to sleep. 

“Danny!” Phil said excitedly. “Guess what I’m doing.

“I really don’t want to.” 

“I was looking at those pictures you sent me last night. Not the balls one, because well, that‘s nothing. You have a great butt. I want to bury my dick in that hole.”

“Fuck.” Dan said, surprised. 

“Mmm exactly” Phil whispered. “I bet you’re really tight.” 

“Oh my god. Phil!” 

“What? I bet you are. Have you ever been fucked before?”

“I am not answering that.” Dan said, not unaware of his own growing hard on. 

“I bet that you loved that dildo you used last night. Wish I didn’t hang up so I could remember how you sound when you came.” 

“Holy shit…” 

“For the record, Danny boy, it’s smaller than me.” Phil slurred, his breathing a little labored. 

“Phil...I think we should hang up.” 

“Why? You wanted this so bad last night.” Phil asked, “I can’t stop thinking about you in my bed, fucking yourself with my toy.” 

“I was drunk last night.” Dan said. 

“Yeah, well I’m drunk tonight.” Phil said. “Wish you were here Dan. I’m so hard for you right now. You turned me on so much last night, but I didn’t do anything about it, because you were drunk.” 

“I umm, I don’t know what to say right now…” Dan said, palming himself through his pants. “I guess you should have maybe dealt with it, we would probably not be having this conversation. 

“I think we still would be. I can’t get it out of my head.” Phil said, then lowered his voice to a whisper again “Dan...Dan…” 

“Yes, Phil.” 

“Will you touch yourself?” Phil sighed, as he stroked himself. “I really want to hear it. I only heard a little bit last night.” 

“Phil...no. I…think...You should go to bed. You really don’t want to do this.” Dan said, squeezing his thighs together, trying hard to not give in, and actually touch himself. 

“I know you make noise, I can hear it through the wall when you do it when I’m home. I touch myself when you do. I imagine it’s because of me you make those noises.”

“Fuck Phil. I’m sorry but I am going to hang up. Have a good night. You should drink some water.” 

“Dan! No don’t go.” 

“Phil, really. I think I should. You don’t want this.” 

“Oh I want this. I want you. I want to fuck you….” Dan hung up, he couldn’t listen to anymore. He was so hard it hurt. 

“Fuckfuckfuck…” Dan said, running his hand through his hair in frustration. He looked down at his tented pants. “Shit….” He pulled his pants down and gripped himself around the base of his cock. “This is so not good.” He waddled into his room his pants around his knees, and lay on his bed. He stroked reluctantly, trying not to think of Phil. It wasn’t working, so he picked up his laptop and pulled up some porn, and tried to focus on that. It worked for a bit, but his mind inevitably went back to Phil. 

He felt his phone vibrate next to his hip on the bed. He picked it up. He opened the text from Phil. It was a picture of a hard, thick cock. “Fuck!” Dan said, and tossed his head back, “fuck fuck fuck….” His phone vibrated again. And because he no longer had any willpower whatsoever, looked at it. Another picture. Phil had come, his spent cock laying over his stomach, and stripes of cum went up to his chest. “Are you fucking kidding me right now!?” Dan said, and came, hard, his eyes locked on the screen. He groaned and dropped the phone, as his body convulsed with his orgasm. Once he calmed down, and pulled off his hoodie which was now ruined, and crawled up to lay properly in his bed. 

______

Waking up the next morning Dan looked over and saw the hoodie in a ball on the floor. He groaned, remembering the events of the night before. He picked up his phone, which he once again forgot to plug in, was almost dead. He reached over and grabbed the charger, then got up to pee. He turned on the light in the bathroom, and sitting on the counter was Phil’s dildo he cleaned the day before. He stopped in the doorway and just looked at it laying on the vanity for a moment before walking in to use the toilet. As he peed he kept an eye on the toy, as if it would fly across the room of it’s own volition, and accost him while he had his back turned. Once done he washed his hands, then picked it up with two fingers and carried it quickly into Phil’s room and tossed it on the bed. He couldn’t forget how Phil had said that he was bigger than it, and before he left he looked at it again. 

Dan walked into the lounge and sat heavy on the edge of the couch, placing his face in the palms of his hands, with his elbows on his knees. After a few minutes he sat back his head on the back of the couch, looking at the ceiling. “Phil what the fuck are we going to do with this?” He asked the empty room. Sitting up suddenly, he decided he needed to get the hell out of the apartment. He virtually ran to his room, and got dress as fast as he could. He just needed to leave, to get out. He grabbed his key and wallet, leaving his phone behind, and closed the door with a slam. Walking down the block to the nearest coffee shop, he turned in and ordered a large black coffee and scone to go. He’d sit in the park; that’s what he’d do. Just sit there and watch people for a while, no phone, no laptop, no Phil. Just him and the pigeons. 

About a half hour passed and he was thinking about Phil. About the phone call. About the texts. About the pictures, and about that god damned dildo. The scone and the coffee were gone, so he stood up and threw away his cup. He started walking. No destination in mind, just walking. He started counting his steps to different landmarks just to occupy his brain. 45 steps to the fountain. 78 to the bench with the broken leg. 104 to the bakery on the corner, and so on. Finally he counted 367 steps to his front door. It was getting late, he walked for almost the whole day stopping only for lunch and dinner.Apparently avoiding his problems was worth the exercise. Now home he counted 22 steps from the front door to Phil’s bed. 

“What the fuck am I doing?” He asked himself as he picked up the dildo. Yup this was happening. No alcohol. No eroticically charged phone call from his best friend. Just Dan and his non-existant will power. Not being completely out of control however, he took the toy into his own room, not wanting to have to rewash Phil’s sheets. He stripped off, and crawled into his bed. Leaning over he pulled a small bottle of lube out from his bedside table and got to work. 

He hated that because the toy was Phil’s, he got off on it more than he would normally. The idea that Phil had used it, Phil fucked himself with it, was what brought him over the edge. Panting, he came shooting white hot ropes of cum on his torso. 

Of course he had thought of this; thought of Phil as sexy. He wasn’t blind, he could see Phil was attractive. Hell, that was one of the reasons he started talking to Phil in the first place. Now, years later, and living with him, he was lucky enough to see Phil all the time, but tried to ignore the fact that Phil was hot. His brain would sometimes disobey him, when he was alone at night. Thoughts of Phil doing things to him, as opposed to the porn star on his laptop screen would pop into his mind. When it would happen, he would just tell himself it didn’t mean anything. Phil just popped into his head, that’s it, nothing to see here. It didn’t mean anything, Phil was his best friend that was it. It didn’t have to mean anything if he jacked off to the thought of him occasionally. 

A little confused about how he felt about Phil, he got out of bed, took a quick shower and washed the toy once again. When he was done, he picked up his phone, having not looked at it all day. There were missed calls and texts from Phil, plus one voice mail. He listened to it, “Call me please.” Was all Phil had said, his voice wavering as he did so. 

“Shit” Dan sighed, looking at his phone. He really didn’t want to talk to Phil, he wanted to try and figure out what the hell was happening between them, and what it all meant. Did he want Phil as more than a friend? He just got drunk, that’s it. It didn’t mean anything...but what about today, and yesterday? He was sober then,and he was sober now. Instead of calling Phil, he went to bed. He was tired both emotionally and physically. 

_______

“Dan?” 

Dan rolled over to find Phil sat on the edge of his bed. He smiled, then remembered that Phil was not supposed to be there. “Phil? What are you doing here?” He sat up, then looked down and realised he didn’t have anything on. His lower half was covered with the duvet but he felt exposed and pulled it up to cover his chest. 

“You never called me.” Phil said, looking at his hands in his lap. 

“I got back late last night, and...I didn’t have my phone with me all day. Didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“Dan...what’s happening?” 

“I don’t know Phil.” Dan said, his eyes prickling with tears. Why? Why was he about to cry?

“What are you thinking right now?” 

“That I need to pee.” Dan said, not wanting to answer honestly.

“Oh, yeah...okay.” Phil said, but didn’t move. 

“I’m naked...do you think you could…?” 

“Sorry.” Phil stood up, and walked out of his room quickly. 

Dan pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt then ran into the bathroom. He had left the dildo in there again after washing it the night before. “Shit.” He said as he closed the door. Phil would notice it was missing, how was he going to put it back? He peed quickly then put the toy under the sink in the cabinet, maybe he could sneak it back before Phil would notice. 

Phil was making coffee in the kitchen, when Dan found him. He had the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around Phil, while his back was turned. Dan watched Phil move around the room as he worked, he tilted his head as he poured the water, and Dan imagined pressing his lips to the smooth skin. His stomach churned at the thought. Finally Phil turned and saw Dan standing there. “Hey.” 

“Hi.” Dan said, once again his eyes stung. 

“Dan, I think we should talk about this.” 

Dan nodded, and looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry Phil. I’m sorry I fucked this up.” A tear slid down his cheek. “Did I ruin everything?”

Phil stepped into his space and pulled him into a hug. “Nothing is ruined Dan.” Phil whispered. “And it wasn’t just you.” 

“But I started it, because I got fucking plastered and then acted like a jackass.” 

“Dan...you maybe started it, but I continued it. We need to figure out what it all means.” Phil stepped back and Dan looked up at him. 

“I don’t know what it means. I know I don’t want to lose you as my best friend.” 

“You’ll never lose me as your best friend. I’ll always be here.” Phil smiled. “The way I see it, is we have two options.”

“What are they?” 

Phil turned, picked up the two mugs of coffee, and handed one to Dan. “Here, let’s go into the lounge. They sat on the couch, Dan on the edge, Phil all the way back. “We have two options, one is stay as is. Friends and only friends, just forget about what happened the past few days and move on as usual.” 

Dan nodded slowly, “Okay...what’s the second option?” His heart sped up. 

“I think…” Phil started slowly, “I think we could maybe embrace what happened.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...Dan, do you find me attractive?” 

Dan looked at him. His eyes traveled over Phil, his blue-green eyes, his cheekbones, his mouth, broad shoulders, and delicate hands. Dan’s heart raced, just the idea of of Phil, all of him was attractive. He nodded. 

“I find you attractive.” Phil said moving a little closer to him. “I think maybe we should stop denying that part our relationship.”

“Phil...I don’t know…” Dan said, looking him in the eyes. “What if it ruins everything?” 

“Do you really think it will? How would it?”

“I don’t know. What if something happens and...and we break up. You’re talking about becoming more than friends, right? Boyfriends?” 

“If you would like to label it, yes, I guess that would be what it would be closest to. But first and foremost we’d be friends. We are friends, and nothing can change that. I love you. I have loved you since I met you, it just would add another layer to that it think. Strengthen that love. It would make us even closer than we already are, and I really don’t see a problem with that.”

“Can I think about it?” 

“Of course. I don’t want to pressure you into anything. If you want to just be friends like we have always been, we can try. I have to admit, I will be disappointed. I have thought about this for a long time, and a couple days ago, you made me think that the possibility was actually there.”

Dan’s heart ached for Phil, his admission. What if he chose to just stay friends? Did he unwittingly play with Phil’s emotions? Dan stood up, not saying anything and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. 

________

Hours later, Dan opened his door and turned to find Phil. He was not in the lounge, his bedroom door was closed. Dan knocked, “Phil?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Phil,” Dan said, walking towards him on the bed, “I want this, I want to try.” Phil smiled up at him. Dan’s heart pounded, “I can’t deny it anymore. I have wanted you for a long time. Since we met. I’m scared though. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Phil held out his hand to Dan, and pulled him on the bed with him. Sitting next to each other, he turned, “I’m scared too, but I think if we tell each other, honestly, how we feel, keeping no secrets, we’ll be okay. Really not much has to change really. We’re just adding to our relationship.” He leaned in slowly, and whispered. “Right now I really want to kiss you.” He looked up, to gauge Dan’s reaction. 

Dan smiled. “Please do then.” Phil leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Dan’s. They both sighed at the same time, as if all the pressure that had been building for years, was finally released. The kiss grew, moving to tongues and hands. Finally they were laying back, Dan halfway on top of Phil. “Phil...I want you.” Dan panted as they finally pulled back to catch their breath.

“You sure?” Phil said, looking up into his eyes. Dan nodded and moved his hips slightly to show Phil how hard his was. Phil moaned. “Don’t have any condoms…”

“Do we need them? I haven’t had sex since that one time in uni, and have been tested. What about you?”

“Not since I met you, and I’m clean.” Phil smiled. Dan leaned down and kissed him hungrily. 

Phil moved them, so Dan was pinned to the mattress. Still fully clothed they pawed at each other, trying to remove shirts and jeans and pants. “Phil, this isn’t working. We have to seperate.” Dan laughed. Phil moved off him and stood near the bed. Dan sat on the edge and watched as Phil began to take off his clothes. Mesmerised by Phil stripping in front of him, his own hand stilled under the hem of his shirt. 

Phil finished and stood, naked, his cock standing proudly out from his body. He looked at Dan, still clothed and frozen. “Need some help?” Phil smirked, Dan nodded dumbly. Phil leaned down, and took the hem of Dan’s shirt, first placing a quick kiss on his lips, he lifted it slowly up and off. Gently he pushed Dan to lay back and slipped his fingertips under the waistband. “Lift up.” He said, and Dan did as he was told, allowing Phil to pull the rest of his clothes off. He stood and looked at Dan laying in front of him, his cock twitched at the sight. “You’re more gorgeous than I had imagined.” He breathed. He knelt down in front of Dan, between his knees. Running his hands slowly up Dan’s legs, relishing the feel of him. 

Dan sighed, holding his head up as he watched Phil explore his body. Phil’s hand moved over his knee caps, and up his thighs. His thumbs moving low between them, up farther and brushed lightly over his balls. Goosebumps rose over Dan’s skin, feeling tingles everywhere Phil’s hands had been. Phil leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dan’s right knee, then his left thigh, up farther still, and kissed Dan’s hip. Dan moaned above him, “Phil, please….” 

“Yes, Dan. What do you want me to do? Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you...I just want you.” Dan said, his breath catching, as Phil’s hands traveled higher, avoiding his cock, and smoothed over the softness of his stomach. Moving higher still, over Dan’s chest and up to his neck. He pulled Dan to sit up so that he could kiss him again. His lips moving down to his cheek, kissing the spot where his dimple popped, then down to his jaw, and lower. The kissed and bit gently at Dan’s smooth neck, making him shudder. “Phil please…” Dan said, his hand moving to the back of Phil’s head. 

“You like that?” Phil smiled, against Dan’s skin. 

“Mmhmm” Dan sighed. He ran his hand down Phil’s back, just able to reach the top of his ass. The expanse of white creamy skin in front of him, begging to be touched. Phil moved lower, his mouth and tongue tasting the skin in front of him. He pushed Dan back again, so he was laying out in front of him like a four course meal. He was level with Dan’s cock and took it in his hand, as he kissed and tasted his hips and lower stomach. He looked up, making eye contact with Dan, he kissed the side of Dan’s waiting erection. Then without breaking eye contact, he opened his mouth and surrounded the head. Dan dropped his head at the sensation, but then looked back quickly, not wanting to miss seeing Phil take him in deeper. Phil sucked down, pulling Dan farther into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the bottom of it as he went. “Fuck...Phil...feels amazing.” Phil continued to bob his head, pulling all the way off occasionally to flick the tip of his tongue on the sensitive underside of the head, then engulfed the whole thing again quickly. Dan’s hips bucked, “Phil….need you to stop...getting close.”

Phil bobbed one last time, then kissed the skin at the base. “Not yet, want all of you.” He smiled as he climbed up on the bed, moving Dan with him, so they were in the center of the bed again. He lay over Dan, pressing their bodies together, to kiss Dan slowly, his arms hooked under Dan’s shoulders. He moved his hips slightly so their cocks rubbed together, making Dan moan into his mouth. Moving his mouth down to kiss Dan’s supple neck once again he whispered, “Waited so long for this, going to take my time.”

He moved down again. Peppering Dan’s body with kisses, once again coming level with his cock he kissed it and moved on. His hands and mouth exploring Dan’s soft thighs, his knee caps, shins and ankles. He sat back on his heels his hands stroking the skin of Dan’s lower legs as he looked once again at Dan laying before him. “Flip over for me?” 

Dan turned onto his front, and Phil’s hands moved, rubbing soft circles up his legs, spreading them enough to sit between them. His hands reached the two pale mounds of Dan’s ass, and massaged them for a moment before moving higher, continuing up Dan’s body. He leaned forward and placed kisses randomly to Dan’s back, the small of it, his shoulder, his side, just above the left cheek, then lay over him, and kissed the side of his neck again. “Love your skin, you taste amazing.” Dan sighed, loving the attention, and Phil’s slow exploration of his body. Phil moved slightly and his dick, slipped into Dan’s crease, he bucked gently a few times, “You think you’re ready?” 

“Yes please…” Dan breathed into the duvet. Phil kissed his shoulder, then pushed up. He leaned over to find his lube in the bedside table. 

“Umm Dan...where’s the lube?” 

Dan turned, “Ummm...not sure? Thought I put it…” Dan sat up, to look at the bedside table, “Shit…” He got up and looked around the room, “it was in here...I didn’t take it out of the room…” He got down on the floor, and looked under the bed, “Here! Found it!” He said triumphantly holding the bottle up like a prize. Phil laughed. “Sorry, kind of wrecked the mood didn’t it?” Dan asked. 

“I don’t know, I liked watching you crawl naked on my floor with your ass in the air.” Phil smiled. Dan climbed on the bed, stuck out his tongue and handed the bottle to Phil. “Lay on your back please.” Dan did so, his cock wilted a little. “Mmm, guess I’ll have to remedy that a little bit won’t I?” 

“Guess so.” Dan smiled up at Phil. Phil leaned forward and took it back in his mouth, Dan gasped. “Fuck!” Phil hummed around him, then pulled off. He picked up the lube and poured some on his finger then went back down. As his mouth did glorious things to Dan’s stiffening cock, he placed a lubed finger at his entrance, Dan moaned as he felt it breach him. 

Phil continued with his mouth, and his finger, Dan gripped the duvet, his head thrown back into the pillows. “Fuck Phil, M’ready. Want you in me...please.” Dan begged. 

“You sure?” Phil said, pulling off again, but kept his finger where it was. He pushed in another as he sat up. 

“Yeah.” Dan breathed, “Think I’m pretty streched from the didlo still.” 

“That was two days ago.”

“I used it last night.” Dan said, blushing. 

“Oh,” Phil smirked, “is that why it’s missing too?” 

“It’s in the bathroom.” He sucked in a breath as Phil added another finger. “Fuck...that feels good. Please, I’m ready…” He almost whined. 

Phil nodded and pulled his fingers free slowly, he picked up the lube and added more, pouring it over his cock. He stroked a couple times to cover himself, then did the same to Dan. He lined up with Dan’s entrance, and pushed in slowly, his toes curling as the head became surrounded by Dan. He pushed in, deeper, finally bottoming out, and let himself fall forward bringing their faces together. He captured Dan’s mouth with his, keeping his body still for a moment, then pulled almost all the way out.

Dan sucked in a deep breath, his head thrown back on the pillow. “Fuck, Phil, feel so good in me. You’re so big.” Phil smiled, and moved his hips forward slowly again, going in as far as he could. Both moaned at the same time. Dan’s hands moved to Phil’s sides. He ran them up to cup over Phil’s ass, pulling him closer still. Dan angled his hips, as Phil thrust in a little faster. “God Phil...please...faster…” 

Phil snapped his hips forward and began to move faster and faster, then slowed down again, to lay over Dan, hooking his hands once again under Dan’s shoulder. He moved his hips, Dan’s cock pressed tight between them. Phil sucked on Dan’s neck, as he moved his hips, thrusting deep into him. Dan moaned every time Phil bottomed out then pulled back. “Feel so good around me Dan.” Phil sighed, then pushed up, to separate their bodies so he could thrust faster. Back on his knees he lifted Dan’s legs, placing his hands on the back of Dan’s thighs so his knees were pushed up to his chest, Phil began to pound into him. 

“Fuck!” Dan said, grabbing his cock and began pumping it. “Fuck me...oh god...so close Phil. Don’t stop.” Dan was panting and moaning, the sounds spurring Phil on. He pounded faster and faster, until Dan’s body tensed and he came over his stomach. As Dan came, his muscles spasmed around Phil, pulling his orgasm from him as well. Slowly Phil pumped his hips as they both came down from their high, and dropped forward to kiss Dan slowly, his hand coming up to cup under his head. 

“I love you, Dan, So much.” Phil sighed,looking into his eyes. 

Dan’s arms wrapped around him, and he kissed the side of Phil’s neck. “I love you too Phil. More than I thought possible.” His body began to shake, the muscles quivering in his legs and arms. “God I love you…” Tears welled in his eyes, and his nose began to run. 

“What’s the matter?” Phil asked concerned. 

“Nothing’s the matter...I’m just so fucking happy.” Dan smiled through his tears. Then he started to laugh. “I can’t believe it took us this long. Jesus Phil, we’re idiots.” Phil rolled to lay on his side, Dan turned to face him, “I’ve always wanted you, how did me getting plastered now get us together? It’s all so stupid.” Phil reached up and smoothed his hair, smiling. 

“We are pretty dumb.” Phil smiled. “I just didn’t want to wreck anything… and neither did you. But now...now all I want to do is kiss you.” 

“So do it. We have years to make up for.” Dan smiled, and Phil all but tackled him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's not my best, but I thought it was pretty funny. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
